So What If Roy Was An Olicity Shipper?
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: A brief view into Roy's mind that sounds a lot like Felicity. (Maybe them becoming best friends changed them in a few ways!) Even Roy is an Olicity shipper, and is not liking Oliver for keeping him out of the last mission (2/9/14) & hurting Felicity even more. One-shot Romantic!Olicity Platonic!RoyxFelicity T just for one word & mentions of sex, mentions of Felicity, Oliver, & Dig.


**Little one-shot that popped in my head, inspired by last weeks (2/5/14) episode, as the Felicity-Roy friendship pairing was too awesome to not love, as shown in earlier episodes… I think.**

**I don't think I got Roy's POV right, as this seemed really Felicity-like to me, but that is kinda how I think, so it makes sense.**

**M for language and mentions of sex. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Arrow, _****as this would have happened.**

* * *

><p><span>(ROY POV:)<span>

It was the same amount of awesomeness to find out your hero turned somewhat enemy was your girlfriends older brother, as it was scariness. He **killed **people for doing less wrong then hurting his younger sister… Atleast, thats what it felt like to me. If I had a younger sister, I would fight nail and tooth to anyone that did her harm…

_Crap. If I hurt Thea (which I had no intention of doing, but hey, women are women!), I'm dead… Probably. I could just be tortured horrifically then kept alive to be weird the rest of my life. Really, the guy had many options._

And he had help. A huge guy (who Roy thought to be his body-guard, but that strikes the question. Why would _The Arrow _need a body-guard. Then again, during the day, he was Oliver Queen, older brother to Thea Queen, and scaring off guys who liked her like it was one of his favorite pass-times. Then again, it probably was.), and a cute blond who hid behind glasses (contacts weren't really that expensive to the girl who gived everything to both Oliver and_ The Arrow_, right?).

And it turned out the blond was named Felicity, and she had a wicked sense of humor, adding on that she had hilarious sexual innuendoes and a tendency to ramble.

Easy to say, we became fast friends. It was only icing on the cake that it made Oliver mad and scored me points with John Diggle, who also had a dry sarcastic sense of humor that made me wonder why they didn't write for TV shows or something.

And thats why it hurt so much more to see that I was left out of a mission. Sure, it had been personal, but I was supposed to be his side-kick or whatever. I should at least be notified of missions, but no. Maybe he was so busy making out with another blond (is Oliver Queen only accepting blonds to be girls "graced with his presence"?) and more to push Felicity away that he forgot to notify me.

Believable.

What I couldn't believe is that the hero of Starling City and CEO of Queen Consolidated had no brains. Maybe his secretary, the one who got into and graduated MIT for freakin' sakes, did all his work. (That also was believable.) Why did he have a fuck-buddy then? He had a smart, beautiful, witty girl who was by my observation, in love with him, by his side. **He even called he his best friend! **

I really needed to boost her confidence and introduce her to Thea, as Thea was getting jealous that I had a girl who I texted with a lot, and she could help her boost her self-esteem. Maybe even get her some new clothes, which hopefully would make Oliver notice her.

Yeah, it was settled. Plan Olicity was in action. (Yeah, so I made a celebrity couple name for them. Magazines would do it too once they caught whiff of Oliver Queen in a relationship. Theirs just wouldn't be as good as mine.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? I don't know if this is too Felicity-like, but I have always loved the idea of a Roy-Felicity friendship. And yes, I might just become a Olicity shipper again, but truth be told, I never really stopped. I just love Felicity, so anyone smart enough to notice her is kinda a good character in my eyes. Rambling. Great, now I'm turning into her!<strong>


End file.
